


Give Me the Burden (Season Six)

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: DeanGirl2Y5's Seasons of Supernatural [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Season/Series 06, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is a series of one-shots from before and during Season Six of Supernatural. With some original fics thrown in. Story title is a line from "Devil's Backbone" by The Civil Wars.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me the Burden (Season Six)

Aline ran her fingers through her hair as she drove, struggling to keep the tears from falling. She hoped to God (or Cas or whoever was listening) he wouldn’t bug her about this. She swore to herself the moment he started living his apple pie life with Lisa and Ben that she would keep whatever bugged her about the cases to herself. She pulled into the driveway and parked behind the Impala, trying to keep herself calm before opening the door and walking through the recently-fallen snow to the front door. The brunette knocked twice before stuffing her hands in her pockets.

These visits hurt her. A lot more than she let on. She was willing to admit she was selfish, but he didn’t deserve someone as fucked up as her, that wouldn’t give him the life he deserved. It was for the best, and she knew he was happier with Lisa and Ben.

The inside door opened, and she was greeted by Dean, his hazel-green eyes widening a bit in shock before relaxing and leaning against the door frame with a smirk.

“You know, you’re not supposed to be here for another two weeks,” he teased. “I didn’t think you were that eager to see me.”

She smiled back. “Don’t flatter yourself, Winchester. I figured, since everything seems to be normal everywhere, I might as well come here early,” she replied, swallowing slightly.

Dean opened the outside door and pulled her into a hug. Aline almost broke down right then, but she held herself together. He released the hug and led her over to the living room before going to the kitchen and coming back with a beer and a glass of cherry Coke. She smiled, taking off her boots and jacket.

“You actually remembered this time.”

“You’re not that easy to forget, you know. Especially the kind of drinks you like.”

She blushed and took a sip of her soda, the sleeve of her jacket sliding down slightly to reveal her stitched-up forearm. She noticed the worried look that crossed his face as she put her glass down.

“Anything you wanna tell me?”

She quickly shook her head. “Not really.”

He grabbed her arm and pulled the sleeve up more to see the cut. It started below her wrist and stopped a few inches away from her elbow.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle on my own, Dean,” Aline stated.

“What was it?”

She clenched her fist and looked away from him, trying to hold the tears back as the face flashed before her eyes.

Dean grabbed her face and gently turned her head to look him in the eye. “Just tell me, Ally. Please.” He grabbed her hand and started rubbing it comfortingly.

Aline swallowed hard. “I was at a bar in Chicago when I saw him. He was sitting across the bar from me with that look in his eyes, but it was directed at another girl. You know, the one you always gave the girls at the bar.”

He nodded.

“My mouth dropped, and I was hoping beyond belief that it actually was him. He caught my eye and smiled at me before coming over and talking to me. We talked for a few minutes before he pulled me out of the bar. I asked him how he got out, and he told me Crowley pulled him out.”

She felt Dean freeze beside her, immediately knowing who she was talking about.

“We went over to my car, but it turned out it was a fucking shapeshifter.” The tears that she had held back for the past few days while she drove nonstop to Dean’s house were finally falling. “It even acted like him. I should’ve known from the beginning. I mean it!”

Dean pulled her close to him and rubbed gentle circles on her back, letting her cry into his chest.

“It was like—”

He hushed her. “I know, Ally.”

After a few minutes, she looked up at him. “Stay with me tonight?” The half-demon knew she sounded pitiful, but she just wanted someone there with her.

Dean didn’t even hesitate in answering. “I will, I promise. Just get some sleep.” He laid down on the couch, pulling her down with him and covering the both of them with a blanket.

She nuzzled into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Her last thought before falling asleep was that she felt more normal than she had since Sam dragged Lucifer, Michael, and Adam down to the cage.


End file.
